This invention relates to stands of the type which are employed to support an ice bucket, planter or similar containers. Currently available stands of this type are made of metal wherein the individual components are welded together or fastened by threaded fasteners. In other words, they comprise permanent assemblies which are difficult or impossible to dismantle for storage purposes. Since with the exception of restaurants and the like, a stand for supporting an ice bucket is used on a periodic basis, the types of stands presently available are impractical for private use.
In addition to the foregoing, currently available stands of this type are rather expensive. This is due in great part to the fact that such stands are made of metal, such as stainless steel or the like. The design of the instant invention permits the use of less costly plastic materials, such as polystyrene, which results in a less expensive lightweight stand. The unique design of the knockdown stand combines the required functional features in an aesthetic manner to produce a stand of exceptional utility and pleasing appearance.
In one application of the invention, the components of the knockdown stand are included in a kit which also includes a container adapted to be supported by the knockdown stand and a pedestal for alternatively supporting the container. Hence, the components of the kit can be used for a variety of purposes.